Sirius' Memories
by SarahSerendipidy-OliviaMaestro
Summary: He had failed his friends, he'd let them down. Not such a great plan, huh? But he would make it right. Someday, somehow, he would make it okay again. He would get back, and get to living again. He would be free again.
1. At The Potters

**Disclaimer - we don't own ANYTHING! J.K. Rowling owns it all. We just came up with a story... **

**Any questions will be answered in PM's or in reviews. **

* * *

><p><strong>- At The Potters -<strong>

Sirius stared out the window onto the dark road. He closed the curtains and looked at the group in the Potter house. All his friends sat there and looked only at two people:

One had black hair, like Sirius, but this man's hair was unkempt and had its own way. This man had glasses and brown eyes. This man was James Potter.

The other had a long silver beard, crescent glasses and calm blue eyes. Albus Dumbledore.

"I still intend to use Sirius as The Secret Keeper, Dumbledore!"

Albus shook his head.

"I understand James. But Voldemort will go after Sirius immediately. Your best friend. I do trust you Sirius," he added, turning to Sirius. Black nodded quietly. "But it is simply too dangerous." He turned around and looked at James. "There are a lot of others whose identities are unknown to Voldemort."

James muttered something perceived as: _Sirius would rather kill himself than to betray us… _But then he shrugged and looked around the room.

He looked over at Frank and Alice Longbottom. The latter was holding a baby no older than James' own son, Harry. "Frank, Alice, I will not pass the buck." The couple smiled down at their son, who was sleeping soundly in his mother's arms.

James then looked at a youngish man, in a raggedy suit. "Remus, will this not interfere with your… monthly problem."

Remus smirked. "To be honest James, that's why I hadn't planned on volunteering."

An awkward silence arose. People were looking around, thinking how this could be executed to everyone's liking.

Sirius looked over the room and got an idea. He slipped through the room and stood behind James.

"James, I have an idea, but I must speak alone with you," he whispered. James nodded quietly and went with Sirius. Sirius walked up the stairs, into a space slightly larger than the others. He turned to James. "Where's Lily?"

"She's sleeping in the living room below. Not because she always sleeps there, but because everyone's here." He sighed and looked around. "It's a big waste of time..." They both heard a little sniff, and Sirius quickly pulled his wand. James flung his arm towards Sirius. "It's Harry .." he whispered, pointing towards the corner of the room, where there was a small cot. In the middle of the room stood a large bed, and in one side of the room was a door to another room. In the cradle lay a baby, with black hair. He sniffed again and Sirius went over and looked into the cradle. Then he looked at James.

"You know when you made me his godfather; you also made V. his godmother?"

"Maybe," he replied, smiling. "What did you want?" Sirius looked around and walked over to the other end of the room.

"Dumbledore said, I would be recognized. Remus cannot because of his problem. What about Peter? Voldemort would never suspect him!"

James thought about it. "I don't know. He's been acting a little strange these last few weeks."

"Who does not behave strangely at the moment?" asked Sirius.

"I'll ask Dumbledore ..."

"James, for once, try without Albus."

James looked at Sirius quickly. "Why?"

"Because… Because someone down there might overhear the conversation." James shot Sirius a strange look. "Not that I don't trust a single one of those people down there. Anyway, it's a smart thing to make a trap. Dumbledore and the others will think I'm secretly hiding, and then Voldemort will be running after me. Then Peter'll hide!" James thought about it again and nodded quietly.

"I must remember to tell Lily... How do we keep Peter back after the meeting?" he asked.

"I'll do it." They smiled at each other.

The others chatted in the kitchen, but all became silent as soon Sirius and James came down the stairs.

"What have you decided on?" asked Remus.

"I will secretly hide, and James and I'll find a hiding place where Voldemort will not look for me," Sirius said loudly. All turned to him and began to mumble along. Dumbledore looked at them from his chair and sighed deeply.

"Very good. James, you know what to do... "He stood up, then turned back and went out. More murmuring arose, some looked at Sirius and James, others looked after Dumbledore. Some got up and went after him. Others remained seated. Sirius noticed a small tuft of hair between the group. He walked over to it.

"Peter, can you stay for a second ..?" he whispered. Peter looked up with wide eyes and nodded. The rest discovered that the meeting was over and went out. Most spoke with James on the way, or gave a quick nod before they all disappeared into the darkness. The last left was the sleeping Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter. Remus looked around and sighed. "I suppose that's it ... Well, I'd better head h-… back," He smiled sadly at his friends. He stood up and walked over to James and shook hands. James looked at his hand and slapped it away. He looked at Remus and smiled and pulled the whole arm in, hugging Remus. They both laughed and relaxed ½together. Remus turned to Sirius, who took his hand and pulled it over and hugged him too. They let go of, and smiled to each other.

"Good luck Sirius. If you ever need shelter, come over and look for me." Remus promised, full-well knowing, that he wouldn't be the best option and with a last nod to his friends, Remus walked over to the door, and walked out into the darkness alone.

Sirius turned to Peter and took a deep breath. "Okay ... Peter, James and I've talked and come up with something. We found they would be best to have you as The Secret Keeper, because Voldemort will probably go after me and not you."

Peter trembled at Voldemort's name. But he was thinking hard, you could actually see his brain functioning, and eventually he nodded. Sirius smiled.

"Good. Somebody's going to wake up Lily. We're going to need her help."


	2. Night Of Death

**Disclaimer - J.K. Rowling owns us all. Or, at least, the plot of the whole series.**

* * *

><p><strong>- Night of Death – <strong>

Sirius awoke with a start. He flung his eyes open and blinked several times and breathed very fast. It couldn't be true, he thought. He slowly closed his eyes and the same picture appeared again. A ruined house, a well-known street. Screams. Pale, dead bodies between the ruins of the smashed house... Sirius opened his eyes again. He had to check. He slowly rose, and drew his hands through his hair and held them over his face. It had been so real. He looked at Veronique, who lay quietly beside him and sighed, then took a quick glance at the digital clock on the nightstand. 04:20 blinked in red neon light. He swung his leg over the bedside. The moment his feet touched the floor, V.'s eyes opened.

"Sirius?" She asked. "What's going on?" He looked at her. Her pale skin shone in the dark, the long, black hair was laying wavy across the pillow, and those blue eyes stared at him. "Where are you going?" she asked quietly.

"I have... I have to check something." He sighed and rose from the bed. Sirius turned around and looked at V. once more. She hadn't moved an inch.

"Sirius, these last two days... I feel that there's something going on. Something you're not telling me." She sat up in bed, never breaking eye-contact. "Something important."

Sirius closed his eyes. "I'm going to James and Lily's. I... just before... I had a dream. And every time I close my eyes... it reappears... so clearly." He opened his eyes again. He'd started shivering.

"You sound like my sister now," V. said. She crawled across the bed, sat up at the other side of bed and looked at Sirius. "Sirius, I heard from the others that you're the Secret Keeper. Unless you aren't or unless you told Voldemort, there's nothing to be afraid of." He swallowed, and looked the other way. "You... you haven't told Voldemort... have you? Sirius?" V. looked at Sirius with concern in her eyes.

"I haven't told Voldemort. I'd never... I never would. I never will." He went to the closet and ripped some random clothes from the hangers, and changed.

"Do you want me to come along?"

He sighed. "No." Sirius turned around and looked at V. She lowered her arms. "But can you do me a favour?" She nodded. "If anything happens...". He swallowed again. "If anything happens to me... hide our rings... ". Sirius had wiggled his ring off, and put it in her hand. He nodded, mostly to encourage himself, turned around again, and put on his shoes.

V. opened her hand and looked at the ring. "Something's really happened, right?" She closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she could feel Sirius´ breath on her face.

"I love you..." he said.

"Take c-..." she started, but Sirius had leaned in and kissed her, stopping her midsentence. She smiled and pushed him away a bit. "I love you too." They looked at each other for some time. They were both at loss of words. Finally Sirius silently nodded. He walked passed V., who weren't looking after him, and out through the door. She only turned, when he had disappeared into the dark night. "Take care of yourself..." she whispered after him.

Sirius had went to the garage and gotten his motorbike. With a last gaze towards their small house, he flew out into the night, towards Peter's hiding place. It was only a dream, he kept telling himself:Peter is at the hiding place, and James and Lily are alive. And so is Harry. Nothing's wrong.

After what seemed like hours, he arrived. He quickly placed the bike, and ran towards the front door and flung it open. Empty. The house was empty. Sirius started shaking. He searched the entire house, but no Peter. Something was wrong. No sign of abduction. "James," Sirius whispered and ran out of the house, leaving the door open.

When he arrived at the street, there was no house anymore. Only a ruin. Sirius almost fell of the bike and silently walked towards the remains of the Potter house. He felt the blood leave his face. "What have I done...?"

He suddenly heard a noise from the ruins and quickly pulled his wand. "Who's there?" More stones moved, and a giant figure appeared.

"Don' attac'!" he heard the figure yell. Sirius lowered his wand and cocked his head (Dog's habit).

"Hagrid? Rubeus Hagrid? What are you doing here?" He saw the figure straighten out and fight his way through the ruins to the light of a twitching lamp.

"Sirius Black?" Hagrid asked. Sirius silently nodded. "It's... it's so horrible... Lily and James. I know how close you were. You and James..." Hagrid went towards Sirius, and padded his back with great force. Sirius noticed that Hagrid had something in his other arm.

"Hagrid? What's that?". Hagrid looked down at the bundle. "Harry..." Sirius gaped. "He... he survived? What's happened to his forehead?". Hagrid shook his head.

"I dunno 'ow and why. But the scar..." Sirius crinched. "The scar's probably th' reason 'e's still breathin'..."

"Hagrid, give him to me. I'm his godfather. I'll take care of him." Sirius held out his arms, but Hagrid shook his head.

"Dumbledore gave me orders to get Harry... if 'e was there. He's to live at Lily's sister's."

"The Muggles?" Sirius asked. "The ones who hate magic?". Hagrid shrugged.

"Yeah..." he answered.

"Why shouldn't he live with his godfather?" Sirius asked. Hagrid once again shrugged his giant shoulders.

"I s'psse Dumbledore 'as 'is reasons."

Sirius thought back at the last few days. Everyone thinks I'm the Secret Keeper. They think I'm the bad guy. Sirius stared at the ruins again. "And...". He swallowed. "James and Lily? Did you see them?"

Hagrid lowered his head. "Dead before I got 'ere."

Sirius closed his eyes. The dream. It wasn't a dream. It was a vision of what happened another place. What had happened. He suddenly felt a strong pull from behind and opened his eyes.

"It'll be all right." Hagrid said to Sirius, even though it sounded more like a reassurance to himself.

_I have to run. I can't stay, _Sirius thought. _I have to find Peter._ The thoughts flurred inside Sirius´ head. "Hagrid," he said hoarsely. "Take my bike. It'll take you to Dumbledore faster." This time is was Hagrid who gaped.

"Really?" he asked. Sirius nodded.

"I don't need it anymore. Promise me to take care of it." He smiled faintly. "James gave it to me." Hagrid nodded. Sirius looked at Hagrid. "Can I hold him? Just one more time?" One last time, he thought.

Hagrid looked down at the bundle, muttered a _'Sure'_, and handed Sirius his precious cargo.

Sirius looked down at his godson. He was so big. One year old and an orphan, now doomed to live a life with people who hated him. He didn't deserve that. Sirius' eyes wandered to the child's forehead, which sported a mysterious scar, shaped like a lightning. Harry opened his eyes slowly, and Sirius got teary eyed. Lily's eyes. The only thing left of her. Right then and there, Sirius swore, that he would get things right. He would make it okay... and even if it took him a hundred years; Harry would come to live with him. He heard Hagrid cough. Sirius handed the last evidence of James and Lily's life to the giant and wiped his eyes with his hand. With a nod he turned towards the ruins once more. "We'll have to get away now... before the neighbours appear.". With a goodbye Hagrid walked towards Sirius´ bike.

Sirius watched the silhouette disappear into the dark. He went down the street, and with a last look at the ruins, we transformed himself into a great, black dog, and ran towards Peter's house once more.


	3. Muggles, Rats and Innocence

**Disclaimer - Everything is owned by J.K. Rowling. That is all.**

* * *

><p><strong>- Muggles, Rats and Innocence- <strong>

3 days later, Sirius was in London's busy streets, in animagi form of course. There were a lot of wizards and witches around, and they were all talking about the fall of Voldemort. And who'd defeated him: a little boy. Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. And then everyone knew about James and Lily's death. But that wasn't what Sirius was focused on. He followed one thing: Peter Pettigrew's scent. So he could finish off the real murderer. From the night he'd found Pettigrew's house empty, Sirius knew that he was the traitor. He, who had told Voldemort. The spy. But things were looking up, the scent was growing stronger and stronger.

Sirius raised his head from the pavement and looked at a small man, shaking, because he had hit a dead end. Because he knew what was about to happen to him. The shaky man looked at the great, black dog, who'd suddenly changed in front of his eyes. Sirius pulled out his wand, pointed at Peter and smiled grimly. "We meet again Peter. This time, it's not for entertainment sakes. I know what you did."

Peter shook and moved backwards. "I-I-I.. don't kn-know what your t-t-talking about, S-Sirius." he muttered.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Peter." Sirius hissed. Peter made a weird motion, almost like a twitch. Peter looked to both sides, but there was no one. He looked at Sirius, who'd raised his wand, and saw the massive group of people, who'd just went by, without noticing either of the two. Suddenly Peter slipped past Sirius and went towards the street. Sirius turned around, muttered his curse, and when Peter looked to both sides again (as if to look for help), he suddenly shouted: "L-LILY AND JAMES, SIRIUS! HOW COULD YOU?" Everybody on the street stopped and stared at them. Sirius looked confused at Peter, where he saw the motion of a knife over his hand and a very bright light that blinded everybody. Sirius jumped towards Peter, who'd transformed into a rat, and scurried of. A giant explosion sounded, followed by a lot a screaming. Sirius looked towards the spot, where Peter had stood, before he turned into his animagus. Some clothes and a finger (still bleeding) was everything that was left. Sirius went out onto the street, where everything and everyone within a 10 meter radius was blown to pieces. He saw the bodies, he saw the persons still screaming. They were all either pointing at him or fleeing. Sirius stood there with his wand, and knew that this time, he couldn't run. There were at least 11 bodies surrounding him. He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hand and sobbed. "What have I done, what have I done... " he muttered over and over again. He didn't notice that since the explosion, 20 wizards, who'd watched the affair take place, all had their wands pointing at him. After that, they were apparating him to Azkaban.

The first he noticed there was the cold. After that the screams. The screams that the Muggles made. The wizards left Sirius with the Dementors. Sirius couldn't exactly make out what they were saying, but it sounded like: "Keep an eye on this guy." After that they took his wand and disappeared.

The Dementors came from every side and grabbed Sirius' arm's with their slimy, rotten hands and threw him into a cell. The sound of the Muggles screams were ringing in Sirius' head. It was his entire fault. If he'd just told Dumbledore about Peter, about him being the real Secret Keeper. If he'd never told James that they should use Peter. Every time he thought about James and Lily, pain and cold would enter Sirius´ veins. It didn't help that the Dementors were there.

But deep inside, Sirius knew that it wasn't his fault. It had been Peter's. It was Peter's fault. Sirius laid down on one of the 'beds' and looked out at the stormy clouds outside the bars, which were supposed to form a window. He'd never reach up there. He was shivering. It was cold.

Sirius closed his eyes, and all the screams grew louder. But there were pictures now. Pictures of his worst memories. When he found out that Veronique was a vampire. When he had given Remus and James trouble, by telling Snape that he could follow Remus through the Whompling Willow. He saw V. covered in scars. When V. asked him to leave her forever. The ruins of James and Lily's house. All the dead Muggles. The screams grew louder yet, as if they all stood beside him, screaming their lungs off.

Sirius opened his eyes abruptly. There were at least five Dementors beside him, and the screams rang in his head, resounding. The pictures flew through his mind, and created a jumble of pictures - red was a dominant color. The Dementors grabbed his arms, and suddenly he was at the Ministry of Magic. They pulled him into a room, with one chair with build-in handcuffs. They forced him into it, a stood around him. Sirius looked around the room. It was round, and there were some elevated benches, were there sat a lot of men and women, all wearing black. Except for two people. Veronique, Sirius thought. He felt happier, but that was soon taken from him by the Dementors. Sirius shivered. V. lowered her head. Sirius knew what she was thinking. What she wanted to avoid. The last warmth inside of him left his body. She believed what they were saying. She thought that he was a murderer. She wanted to avoid the earnest look he was giving her. Remus was sitting in the same corner. A man, with short, graying, dark brown hair and a moustache, rose. That was Barty Crouch Sr.

"Sirius Orion Black, you have been charged with the murder of 12 Muggles, before other Muggles, where some can act as witnesses, and the murder of Peter Pettigrew, which they are also witnessed. You will be sentenced to lifetime in Azkaban. All against, rise." No one rose. Sirius shot a pleading look towards Veronique, but she still had her head down. He could detect a shimmer of a tear dripping from her eye. ".. all those for Black being sent to Azkaban, please rise." Slowly people rose. Sirius looked around and saw that there were a few, who hadn't risen. But those few looked as though they were contemplating it. He looked across the room, and found Dumbledore, who hadn't risen. Remus hadn't risen either. Barty slammed a hammer into the table. "Decided. More votes for aye."

Sirius panicked. He looked around him with wild eyes. "You need to listen to me, it wasn't me, LISTEN TO ME!" Everybody looked down. "IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS PETER PETTIGREW!" Sirius looked desperately around.

Barty looked hard and cold at Sirius. "That's impossible. You blew up Pettigrew."

"No, NO! THAT WASN'T ME! I WOULD NEVER..." The Dementors pulled him away harder, and he ran out of energy. He looked up a Veronique, just to see her one last time, one last time to take in her beautiful eyes, her raven black hair. Her pearly-white skin. Just one last look. After this he lowered his head in resignation.

"Listen to me..." he whispered, but he was already back in Azkaban. The Dementors threw him into his cell. He didn't bother to sit up. It didn't matter anymore. Everything was pointless. He had, in a sense, lost his life. He sat up straight. He closed his eyes and tried to keep out the screams. Tried to keep the pictures out. Except for one. Veronique. The night they'd gotten engaged. He remembered it so clearly, but it kept slipping away. The Dementors. Sirius opened his eyes and looked at his hand. The ring wasn't there anymore. He sighed. He'd given it to Veronique. No one was to know about their engagement. They would just blame her. He sighed once again, laid down on his back, in the middle of the floor and looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't die. As long as V. believed him. Sirius closed his eyes. If he'd just been able to talk to her. If only. Slowly, the screams returned. He couldn't bare it any longer. He didn't have the strength. The pictures flew through his mind. He shivered.

_How long would he be able to survive this?_


	4. Azkaban

**Disclaimer – yes, J.K. Rowling still owns us all. Wait, - no -, she owns Harry Potter, which resulted in owning us all.**

* * *

><p><strong>- Azkaban -<strong>

Sirius had now been 'living' in Azkaban a couple of days and he couldn't decide whether it was night or day anymore. Only when the moon shone down through the giant thunderclouds, he knew that it was night. Or was it? Sirius shook his head. He was getting confused, and it didn't help that the others were yelling in their sleep. The screams were roaring in his ears. He'd almost gotten used to it. He noticed that there were more Dementors in front of his cell, than in front of the others. People probably thought that he was dangerous. He sighed. He wondered what Remus thought. Albus? Alastor Moody probably thought the same at everybody else. Or else he was in doubt. As always... Sirius sat on his one bench and held his fingertips to his temples. He saw absolutely no ways of escape in this place. He was simply lacking power. And what would he do when he got away?

Everybody thought he was a murderer. So it wouldn't matter, he'd be behind bars in no time anyway. He sighed. This was all Peter's fault. And while Sirius sat here, Peter was probably half way across the world. Suddenly, Sirius heard the slam of a door. He didn't want to look up. He heard steps moving towards him across the halfway. Then, they suddenly stopped.

"Oh, Sirius..." said a sad voice. Sirius´ flew up and turned to look. He noticed a dark figure on the other side of the bars.

"V-Véronique?" His eyes opened in shock and slowly shook his head. The figure looked down. Sirius breathed heavily and walked towards the bars and stared out through them. "It is you..."

Véronique looked at Sirius.

"How could you?" she asked. Sirius gripped the bars and moved his head as far towards her. He said nothing. She pulled back. "You promised. You said you... you would never..." She was wearing a long, black cape with a hood over her head, and you could only see her blue eyes shine through the darkness.

"Véronique... you know I'd never betray James and Lily."

She sobbed and slowly looked at him. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

Sirius looked down. "So... you don't believe me?"

V. turned her head away. "Sirius, so many people saw it. They heard Peter... -"

"Peter lied. He's not dead!" Sirius looked up again. "He's out there! He gave James and Lily to Voldemort""

"Sirius, how can you prove that? There was only his finger left. A finger! How could he have survived?"

"He cut it off!" V. turned away from him again, and with that motion, her hood fell off. Under her eyes were thin scars, from the tears she'd been crying.

"We could keep going on like this."

He shook his head. "No, V., if you'd just believe...-"

"Sirius, I've believed you for SO LONG! You haven't said a word to me. You've been so distant." He moved towards him. "I-I don't think I can do this anymore."

He looked down and closed his eyes. They were silent for a long time. You could hear the gasping breath from the Dementors. "What do you see when they get too close?" Sirius finally said.

"You... Always you..." She stopped. "Sirius. I need to t-...-" she started, but he cut her off.

"I'm your worst memories?".

V. fell silent. She thought about it. "No... no. The thought of you. It ruins me. Devours me. I mis-... I can't bare it, Sirius!"

Sirius could hear her move. He opened his eyes, and looked at her through the bars. He could almost feel her. All he had to do was reach out. If only. "Véronique... I see you. But it's all the times you... all the times you've left me... when you laid there half dead in that water..." he reached out through the bars and stroked his hand over her cheek.

"Sirius..." V. started to cry and stepped away. "H-how can I trust you again?"

Sirius withdrew his hand. "I've heard rumours. Rumours from the outside. That you think I'm not affected by the Dementors." He clenched his hand. "You all think I'm mad." He started shaking. Sirius forced himself to open his eyes at looked at V. "Don't you think, I'm affected by all of their screaming? The Muggles, them in here," Sirius pointed a shaking finger to his temple "... inside my head." Sirius grabbed onto his bars. "I can't take it anymore V. ... I want to die... No one believes me..." V. looked into his desperate eyes.

She thinks I've gone mad, thought Sirius. I think I will soon. He shivered. She backed away from him and shook her head, while her eyes shone from tears. Quickly she pulled the hood back on and walked towards the exit.

"NO! Véronique!" Sirius reached his hand out through the bars after V. He breathed in little gasps. "No..." She stopped in the door and turned around. Sirius saw the shimmer of a tear in the moonlight that shone through the doorway. A small scar followed the teardrop. She turned around once more, and walked away.

Sirius didn't move. He said nothing. He could no longer hear her steps. He fell to his knees, completely broken. Empty. He lowered his head.

"I don't want to live anymore." He gasped for breath. "No more... "


	5. Journey Towards Justice

**A/N So hello, it's been awhile since we updated this story (or do I thought at least), and now we've got some free-time, why not use that to write? Well, since it's already written, it would just be translating. Anyway, you don't want to hear that.**

**Disclaimer - we own nothing, only the idea. But how cool would it be to own Harry Potter?**

* * *

><p>- Journey Towards Justice -<p>

A figure scathed its hair and pulled out something.

"Fleas... I hate them," sniffed Sirius and flung it He sighed and leant against the dirty floor with his hands behind his head. When would they bring the food, he asked silently. Wonder if it's soon time for my walk. He noticed a shiver starting in his chest and working its way down to his feet and groaned. He closed his eyes and heard footsteps. He opened his eyes quickly and placed himself beside the bars. Who's the unlucky fellow, he thought. But the person walking up the corridor wasn't escorted by the Dementors, no, they followed him. Sirius moaned and leant back.

"Sirius Black..." said Cornelius Fudge. Sirius grunted as response. He looked swiftly at Fudge og noticed he was holding a paper. On the front page was a happy family, to parents, six boys and a girl, waving at him. They appeared to be in Egypt. But on one of the boys´ shoulders, the youngest, Sirius guessed, was a rat. But not just any rat. Sirius didn't notice that Fudge was blabbering on.

Suddenly Sirius exclaimed: "Might I borrow your paper?" He sounded hoarse, and almost scared himself. Fudge stared at Sirius, whom smiled. Most of his teeth were rotten, so it probably wasn't a pretty sight, at least judging from Fudge's face. "I miss the crosswords." Sirius answered flatly. Fudge looked surprised, but reached the paper towards Sirius, who (after receiving it) quickly unfolded it and stared at the front page. And indeed, the rat on the boy's shoulder was missing a toe (or whatever you call it) on one of its paws.

"Peter" Sirius mumbled, and wringed his nose in disdain. He thereafter opened the paper and read it. Boring stuff, he thought. He looked in the right corner of the page and saw a date: The 31st of July it said, in fine letter's. Sirius frowned. There was something he remembered... he just didn't know what it was. He laid himself back on the floor, hands behind his head. And He smiled really and truly for the first time in many years. Now he knew were Peter was. After twelve years, he finally knew where the traitor was.

* * *

><p>Some weeks later Sirius felt like going for one of his walks. He transformed into a dog, and walked right past the Dementor, who came to serve him what little food he actually received in this place. Padfoot walked out the door and down towards the gates, the big grating that he never could get past, when he realized something: He had become considerably thinner. He had to try. He tried squeezing his way through the bars, towards freedom. It was easier than he expected it to be.<p>

He silently walked towards the sea, which waves violently stuck towards the edge of this godforsaken island. He walked off into the ocean and started swimming.

Padfoot didn't know if he was alive or dead anymore, but after swimming away from that island, he suddenly felt the heat rush towards his head, even though he paddled for dear life, trying to escape that place, which had held him captive for so long. But now he was free.

Suddenly he laid upon a beach, washed ashore. An unknown beach. Fatigued after swimming mile after mile. He was hardly able to stand anymore, but he arose anyway. He had to continue. Exhausted and lacking energy he carried on. But the large, black dog suddenly stopped, halfway away from the water. He looked around. Some waves struck hard against the cliffs nearby, and it made a strange noise, like a giant heart that would hardly beat, but was still harboring a great deal of power.

Where am I supposed to go now, Sirius asked himself. The great dog looked like a statue while he thought. Hogwarts was the first place that popped into his mind. H...Harry!

Sirius´ head exploded with questions. How big had he gotten? Where did he live? Now Sirius felt a need, a craving, to see his thirteen year old godson. Or was he only twelve? Sirius couldn't remember. It was so long ago. All that he knew was that he had to get going. Now. He had no idea where Harry lived, his legs lead the way. And he walked, soon he ran. Out into the black night.

* * *

><p>Four days later, he stood by a regular street, with regular Muggle-houses. The big, black dog looked around with his light blue eyes, standing inside a bush, across a playground. Could this be right, Sirius asked himself. Suddenly a figure walked down the street, on the other side of the road. Sirius couldn't believe his yes. This person was dragging a heavy suitcase, with a cage on top of it (housing an owl.) The figure stopped in front of Sirius and looked down, who received a shock.<p>

The boy had unruly hair, glasses and... a wand, in his hand. Sirius contemplated it for a bit, but slowly he walked towards the boy, who's head flung up and mumbled something, so that his wand began glowing. He stared in shock at the bushes, which hid Sirius, walked a step backwards and tripped over his suitcase. He landed in the gutter and dropped his staff, which immediately went out. Padfoot pulled back, back towards the bush, just as shocked as the boy. Just as shocked as Harry Potter. A loud crack could be heard and a bus appeared where Harry had been sitting before. At first Sirius thought that it was just a Muggle-bus stopping. He saw the outline of a person sticking their head out from the side of the bus. Some glistening, green eyes, which obviously sought something. Sirius pulled further back. He saw the bus disappear with another crack, and to his surprise, saw that Harry had disappeared as well. He grunted. Not a Muggle-bus... the Knight bus. But he had seen Harry.

And I hope to meet him again someday, Sirius thought and he left this quaint little neighbourhood, beginning his journey towards the country. Scotland, to be exact. Padfoot made a strange noise, something you'd never hear from a dog. A resigning sigh. He straightened his back and started walking. His long journey. His long journey towards justice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, that's it. And if this chapter received any readers (which I highly doubt), please review. Reviews are love, and Sarah and I are aliens from outer space, who feed on love to survive. Please help us survive... oops, probably shouldn't have said that. Never mind, just review, please? With sugar on top xD**

**Have a great evening, Sarah and Olivia, signing off xD**


End file.
